tanjoubi omedetou, shota
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Teruntuk shota nyebelin yang kita semua kenal dan cintai./"Kalau kamu yang sekarang, apa masih ingat dan rindu dengan hari ini?"/Birthday fic yang selesainya keawalan XD/First fic in this fandom, yoroshiku! :3


Kalau kulihat dan kurasai baik-baik, hari ini terasa berbeda. Nggak sepanas hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan juga, kenapa semua daun-daunnya berubah warna?

"Oh, itu ya?" Seseorang berjumpsuit hijau yang kutanyai beberapa saat yang lalu tersenyum cerah. "Begitulah tingkah tumbuhan setiap musim gugur. Cuaca yang dingin membuat mereka mengalami kesulitan fotosintesis sehingga mengalami perubahan warna daun. Musim gugur biasanya terjadi dari pertengahan September sampai Desember nanti. Begitu!"

Aku yang dari tadi menempelkan wajahku di kaca hanya bisa menggaruk kepala. Apa hubungannya cuaca dingin dengan fotosintesis? Sudah sejak kapan ini berlangsung, apa aku telat menyadarinya?

"Nee, Seto. Kalender yang biasa nangkring di dinding itu kemana?"

Butuh waktu setengah menit sebelum yang kupanggil menghampiriku. "Kalender yang mana? Yang putih unyu-unyu itu?"

"Iya. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kalender bergambar gumpalan itu kamu bilang unyu-unyu."

Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Ah, itu? Sudah lama kusimpan dalam lemari. Sekarang lagi coba nyari yang baru."

Aku hanya merengut. Tapi tak lama, Seto menepuk pundakku. "Tapi kalau kamu mau nanya soal tanggal, ini tanggal 4 November. Satu hari yang penting untuk kita."

"Hari ini? Penting?" Rasa-rasanya, yang kuanggap penting hanya "jadi sudah 2 bulan sejak hari pertama musim gugur ya, pantas lama."

"Iyaa, begitulah. Makanya hari ini aku tidak kerja." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, ada yang harus kuurusi di kamar." Ia menepuk pundakku sekali lagi, dan selanjutnya, wujudnya sepenuhnya ditelan jarak.

Tinggal aku sendiri lagi disini. Perlahan aku coba sambungkan semua petunjuk yang diberikan Seto tadi.

Kalau yang kutahu sejauh ini, dia hanya tidak pergi kerja kalau dia sakit atau ada salah seorang anggota Mekakushi Dan yang berulang tahun. Di saat yang bersamaan, berbagai bayangan muncul secara cepat dalam benakku, sebagian besar berupa seorang anak kecil berambut coklat terang dan temannya, tersenyum cerah setiap bersamaku.

Pikiranku langsung tersambung ketika samar-samar aku teringat dengan ucapan gadis berambut hitam teman setianya suatu waktu.

_"Oh, ayolah, Konoha! Ini kan 4 November, satu-satunya hari dimana kita bisa tebar tepung sama Hibiya dengan cuma-cuma!"_

.

.

Tunggu. 4 November, Hibiya, tebar tepung?

* * *

**tanjoubi omedetou, shota.**

**.**

Kagerou Project, Kagerou Daze, Mekaku City Actors, atau apapun itu namanya, hanya milik Shizen no Teki-P-san dan berondongnya (?) seorang.

**Warning**: Canon dan nggak OOC itu nggak gampang, jadi dibikin kebalikannya aja.

I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

.

Don't like than don't read~

* * *

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui jawabannya. Jadi itu alasannya Seto tidak pergi kerja hari ini?

—TOK-TOK-TOK!

(Itu, dan 2 suara manusia yang familiar di telingaku, adalah 2 hal yang membuyar lamunanku.)

"Entahlah Kak, sepertinya benar-benar nggak ada orang disini."

"Nggak mungkin, Momo. Mary bukan tipe orang yang rajin keluyuran."

"Ehem, mikirnya Mary terus~? Modusan lama mau dikemanain~?"

"_Urusai!_"

Sepertinya mataku benar-benar tertuju pada pohon di luar sana sampai tidak mengetahui kalau kakak-beradik Kisaragi sudah mejeng di depan pintu base dari kapan tahu. Sebelum aku melepaskan tanganku dari kaca jendela base, aku mendesah pelan.

"Kalau kamu yang sekarang, apa masih ingat dan rindu dengan hari ini?"

* * *

"Syukurlah, ternyata Konoha-kun juga ngeh!"

Aku mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Ngeh kalau apaan? Tapi kan tadi aku baru bilang 'ini hari penting untuk kita'—"

"Justru itu!" Momo meloncat dari sofa yang baru ia duduki. "Jarang-jarang Konoha-kun bisa yang paling ingat soal ini! Biasanya kan kamu yang paling terakhir ikutan kalau ada yang ulangtahun!"

Aku mengedip sambil terus memakan barbecue pemberiannya tadi.

(Terakhir ikutan?)

"Udahlah, Konoha. Jangan pura-pura lupa." Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Dari suaranya juga sudah ketahuan kalau itu berasal dari kakaknya Momo. "Kamu nggak ingat muka melas kita pas bukain pintu buat kamu yang baru datang setengah jam sebelum kejutan ulangtahunnya Kano beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

(Jangankan alasan aku telat datang dan muka melas kalian semua, Shintarou. Aku saja lupa kapan ulangtahunnya Kano.)

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga, aku bisa ingat hal ini bukan karena ingatanku sudah mulai membaik atau apapun itu."

"Lalu?" Kakak-beradik Kisaragi mendadak koor.

"Berterimakasihlah pada pacarnya Mary," aku tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin hari ini aku terakhir ikutan lagi kalau saja aku nggak nyadar dari kapan musim gugur ini berlangsung."

"Tuh Kak, denger!" Momo menyikut lengan Shintarou. "Mary udah ada yang punya!"

"Terus kamu mau suruh aku nyanyi lagu galau gitu?"

"Kayak Kakak bisa nyanyi aja."

Suasana kembali hening. Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan seorang wujud lain berlari ke arah kami. Wajahnya terlihat rada-rada kusut.

"Tadi ada yang bilang aku punya pacar?"

.

.

"Eh—eh—tunggu dulu, ini nggak serempong yang kamu bayangin, Mary-chan!" Momo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tadi kan sebenernya Konoha-kun mau bilang makasih ke Seto, tapi karena dia lupa namanya dan cuman inget kalau kalian sering deket jadinya yaaaa~"

(Siapa juga yang lupa namanya Seto. Emang sengaja mau nyenggol Mary kok. Weeek.)

Oh ya, ngomong soal pacar, sepertinya ada yang terlewat olehku—

"Tapi pokoknya yang jelaaas, karena ini adalah hari spesial bagi anggota termuda kita tercintah, kita harus bisa kasih sesuatu yang akan berkesan sama dia!"

—panjang umur kau, wahai makhluk penghuni HP-nya Shintarou.

"Oiya, Ene-chan bener!" Momo ngerusuh lagi. "Hampir aja lupa! Tapi mau ngapain aja nih? Hibiya kan bukan tipe orang yang suka pesta-pestaan!"

Kalau nggak salah, Hibiya kan paling suka labu. "Lakukan sesuatu dengan labu?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Mary cuap-cuap. "Bikin kue dari labu?"

"Jangan, jangan, jangan!" Ene sewot. "Mendingan tebar labu!"

.

.

(Tebar labu? Lempar-lemparan labu, gitu? Emangnya siapa yang mau tanggung jawab bersihin?)

"Jangan khawatir!" kicaunya lagi. "Entar Danchou yang bersihin!"

JREG. Mendadak semua (bahkan aku) langsung menggeleng sambil memasang tampang horor sehoror-horornya. Meminta Danchou-san buat ngebersihin base bekas tebar labu? Bah! Aku yakin kami semua benar-benar sudah dibuang ke tong sampah terdekat bersama labu-labunya. Dan khusus untukku, ada satu hal lain yang membuatku horor. Dari mana Ene bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Tebar tepung saja." Aku angkat suara.

"Sama aja, odong! Apa bedanya tepung sama labu kalau kayak gitu?!"

"Bedanya? Labu oranye, tepung putih. Tepung gampang dibersihin tapi kalau labu nggak, terus—"

"Udahudahudahudahudah." Shintarou menarik hapenya yang berisi Ene itu. "Kalau kayak gini terus nggak akan selesai-selesai! Saranku, bagaimana kalau kita buat satu kartu besar yang isinya ucapan dari kita semua, lalu sesuai dengan usul Mary, kita akan membuat kue. Gimana?"

Perasaan banyakan heningnya ini diskusi.

"Ano...soal buat kue labu itu bukan sepenuhnya saranku, tapi—"

CKLEK.

Dua wajah yang belum sempat kulihat dari tadi menerobos masuk. Yang berambut hijau dan berkupluk ungu membawa tiga kresek tentengan, sepertinya sehabis belanja. Selagi dia bergegas ke dapur, sebelahnya yang berambut pirang hanya celingak-celinguk. "Hee, Seto mana Seto? Bukannya dia sudah bilang nggak akan kerja hari ini?"

"Nah itu!" Mary menunjuk dua wajah itu. "Ini rencanaku dan mereka berdua!"

"Tumben Seto nggak diajak?"

"Nggak tau deh itu anak."

Pintu kamar lain kembali terbuka, dan Seto muncul dari sana, menenteng satu kotak pensil dan segulung kertas putih besar. "Untung tadi Shintarou-kun ngomong soal kartu ucapan! Kalau nggak, aku jadi merasa agak bersalah dengan seberondong spidolnya Kisaragi yang nggak kepake dari kapan tau."

"EH JADI DISITU SPIDOLKU?" Jeng jeng, muka FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU khas Momo. "SIAPA YANG BAWA-BAWA KESITU, HAH? PANTES KUCARI BERBULAN-BULAN NGGAK KETEMU—"

"Momo-chan, udahlah. Yang penting kan sekarang udah ketemu." Mary keburu menahan Momo dari merebut kotak pensil glitter oranyenya dari Seto. "Gimana kalau sekarang kita mulai saja?"

* * *

—Hibiya, di sisi yang lain—

.

"_Jam makan malam di base! Ditunggu ya! _

_-Momo .w."_

_._

Pandanganku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus sekarang. Tugas, HP, tugas lagi, HP lagi. Huft, baru SD saja sudah semiris ini. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan sampai SMA dengan nilai yang super-duper kayak begini?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kurebahkan kepalaku ke meja. Iya sih, sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak time loop yang menjebakku dan dia berakhir, seharusnya banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu bisa melupakanku darinya.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Sejak dia pergi, kehidupanku seakan melonjak 180 derajat. Tidak ada lagi senyum cerianya, tidak ada lagi hangat genggaman tangannya, tidak ada lagi teriakannya setiap aku hilang konsentrasi, tidak ada lagi pukulan keras di pundakku setiap kali ia ingin memberi motivasi—

PI-RO-RIN! PI-RO-RIN!

_"Hibiyaa, hape lo bunyi lagi! Telpon kali tuh!"_

—dan sebagai gantinya, hanya halusinasi suara darinya yang tersisa.

"Tch, siapa sih yang mau meneleponku di saat seperti ini?" Dengan malas kutekan jari telunjukku di bagian layar yang tertulis "Answer."

"Halo, Hibiya di sini—"

"ERMAHGAWD HIBIYA! Ini udah mau makan malam!"

Ermahgawd, itu Oba-san.

(Bukan, bukan, mungkin kalimat yang lebih tepat adalah: Ermahgawd, waktu menuju makan malam sudah berlalu secepat ini?)

"Iyeh, iyeh. Bentar ya."

-PIP.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari meja belajarku dan mengambil jaket dan syal yang tergantung di gantungan pintu kamarku. Selagi aku memakai kedua benda itu, kakiku melangkah ke lantai bawah, bersamaan dengan satu teriakan. "Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kudengar sebelum pintu rumahku tertutup dan mengurungku sepenuhnya di luar. Langit luar ternyata tidak sesuram yang kukira, walaupun hanya sedikit warna kejinggaan yang tersisa darinya. Angin mulai berhembus kencang, sehingga membuatku cepat-cepat ingin kembali ke gedung apartemen hangat bernomor 107 itu.

Bicara soal itu, apa yang sedang teman-teman baruku sedang perbuat disana, ya?

* * *

"KEJUTAAN!"

Itu, suara dentuman kecil, dan lampu yang mendadak menyala adalah 3 hal yang menyambutku saat memasuki apartemen itu.

"Ka-kalian, kenapa—" Kalimatku terputus begitu saja melihat senyum cerah dari teman-teman satu geng Mekakushi Dan yang ada di depanku.

.

_"Kejutan!" Dua manusia itu berseru saat aku baru menutup pintu kamarku dari dalam._

_"Ini apaan—"_

_Dan selanjutnya yang kutahu, sekujur tubuhku sudah berlumuran tepung. Satu gadis yang berdiri di depanku sambil memegang sekarung kecil tepung itu tertawa riang. "Ayo Hibiya, coba tebar tepung ke kita kalau bisa!"_

_"Kagak, ke lu aja!"_

_"Kok ke gua doang?"_

_Aku menyeringai, merebut karung tepung itu darinya dan menumpahkan se__tengah__ isinya ke sekujur badannya. "Karena lo yang mulai duluan, Hiyori."_

_"Ih, curang! Kok Konoha nggak kena?"_

_"Karena dia udah jadi tepung!"_

_Selanjutnya yang kutahu, sekujur badanku kena tepung lagi. "Hiyori!" Aku melotot ke arahnya._

_"Kagak, bukan gue!"__ Ia balas melotot._

_"Sembarangan kalian, bilangin aku udah jadi tepung!"_

_Di belakang kami, Konoha sudah memegang 2 karung besar berisi tepung __sembari menyeringai._

_"SEMBURAN AMARAH DEWA TEPUUUNG!"_

_Dan satu kamar pun kembali rusuh._

.

Mataku kembali menangkap satu sosok silinder besar berwarna oranye yang terletak diatas meja.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau—"

"Yah, teman baikmu yang paling mengingat semuanya hari ini!"

Karena penasaran oleh "teman baik" yang baru saja disebut Oba-san, perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dari kue oranye besar itu. Ah, sejujurnya, aku bukan penasaran, hanya tidak sopan kan kalau kita tidak mengarahkan kepala kita ke arah yang dimaksud teman kita sendiri? Lagian kan, teman baik yang kupunya hanya Hiyori dan Konoha saja—

"Uh..."

—eh, yang barusan kusebut malah garuk-garuk kepala sambil memegang sebuah kertas besar.

"Oke, aku ngaku. Aku yang minta duluan."

"Minta?" Aku hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Iya. Kan kamu suka labu, jadi aku—yah, bukan aku juga sih, kami sepakat buat bikin kue labu tadi..."

Semua pun kicep seketika.

Sementara aku berpikir "jadi itu yang dimaksud Oba-san dengan _teman baik yang ingat semuanya_?", yang lain hanya bisa fespalem dengan indahnya.

"Apaan?" Konoha sebagai satu-satunya yang tidak fespalem hanya cengo.

Sempat telingaku menangkap suara mendesis yang sangat kecil. "-cepet. Kasih. Udah. Gausah pake sepoiler segala."

Danchou-san serem, dih.

"Ah, kalau begitu.." Dan saat mataku sudah kembali terfokus pada Konoha, ia sudah mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam kertas itu ke arahku.

"Kadonya cuman satu, gapapa, kan?"

Ya ampun, kertas itu doang kadonya? Ah sudahlah. Toh Danchou-san bisa misuh-misuh lagi kalau sampai kadonya kayak tahun lalu. "Gapapa sih."

Apa yang membuatku terkejut saat kertas itu sampai di tanganku adalah ternyata kertas itu, eh, maksudku lipatan kertas itu semua berisi tulisan-tulisan warna-warni. Entahlah, sepertinya lebih tepat disebut coretan. Habis tulisan mereka semua krodit dan berantakan sih. Masih rapian juga tulisanku.

Mataku memicing ke arah kertas itu, berusaha untuk dapat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada disana.

.

Pertama, tulisan hitam rapi di sisi kanan kertas.

"_Happy Birthday, Hibiya! Semoga makin sering nyengir dan sopan dikit sama orang!_

_- Shintarou dan Ene_

_(P.S.: Aku terpaksa nulis yang terakhir, jujur.)"_

Aku hanya bisa mengernyit sembari menggerakkan kepalaku ke arah pemuda berjersey merah itu. Dan benar saja, dia langsung nyengir.

"Kalo yang di greeting sih nggak, tapi nama kedua di bawahnya iya."

Sementara itu, dari ponselnya yang ia pegang muncul suara "HUEEE~ MASTER JAHAAAAT!" yang sangat keras.

.

Selanjutnya, tulisan berwarna abu-abu di pojok kanan atas.

"_Cie yang ulangtahun~ Jadinya 13 atau 14, nih? Atau jangan-jangan...23?"_

23 palelu. Liat dong badan sekecil ini. Hmph, tunggu aja ntar, wahai pengirim tanpa nama, tunggu dan lihat pembalasanku nanti.

Sayang umurnya 3 tahun diatasku.

.

Di bawah tulisan abu-abu itu, sebuah tulisan rapat berwarna ungu tertera disana.

"_Umurmu memang menambah, itu berarti tanggung jawab juga menambah, kan? Tapi bukan berarti sifatmu itu juga bertambah. Bertindak sesuai usia itu indah._

_Selamat ulangtahun, bro. Sukses untuk seterusnya! :)_

_- Kido Tsubomi"_

Wuanjrit, Danchou-san rajin sekali sampai nulis-nulis nama segala.

"Nah, kalo yang itu maklumin aja," Kano yang entah kenapa mengintipku dari belakang hanya nyengir penuh arti. "Barusan tadi sisi puitisnya Kido emang lagi kumat-UWA!"

JDUAGH.

"Siapa yang sisi puitisnya lagi kumat, he?"

.

Di pojok kiri, sudah ada beberapa baris tulisan berwarna hijau.

_"May all the things you have been through for 13 years can emerge the the true you, the you who normally laughs with your friends._

_All the best, Hibiya Amamiya. :)_

_- Kousuke Seto"_

Ini lagi. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Seto jago bahasa Inggris. Ternyata oh ternyata. Apa pengalaman kerja-dimana-mana-nya yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Tau aja enteh." Kano tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari belakangku. "Dia sering pulang telat sambil bawa-bawa setumpuk kertas yang isinya bahasa Inggris semua..."

"Hayolo," Seto yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya cengengesan. "Ketauan tuh lagi mikir apaan.."

Ternyata oh ternyata, barusan aku membatin sambil ngomong. Aku hanya bisa fespalem.

.

Tepat di samping tulisan Seto, tulisan lain berwarna pink muda ditambah bunga kertas berwarna sama sudah ada disana.

_"Murah senyum itu indah loh. Bisa bikin awet muda! Untuk seterusnya, Hibiya-kun, tetaplah tersenyum!_

_- Mary"_

Mary yang dari tadi kupandangi hanya gemetaran plus gagap. "Eh-eh-eh-tadi sisi sok bijakku lagi kumat, jadi yaaaaaaa—"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ah, nggak apa-apa.."

Dan tiba-tiba pipi Mary bersemu merah.

"MARY-CHAN! UMURMU UDAH SERATUSAN! JANGAN SALTING GITU SAMA BOCAH SEPERSEPULUH ABAD!"

.

Di sisi kiri kertas, tulisan lain berwarna oranye muda tertera disana.

_"Shinjiru, kimi dakara! ( __•__u__•__)/*_

_- Momo"_

Eh, beneran nih? Biasanya Oba-san lebih cerewet lho dari ini. Biasanya dia bakal ngomong sampai satu kertas bolak-balik pun nggak cukup untuk nyatat semua omongannya.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Yang kupandangi hanya tertawa. "Untuk sekali aja, bahkan sapi rakus juga butuh waktu mingkem!"

Ya ampun, aku mendadak merasa bersalah padanya.

.

Terakhir, di bagian bawah kertas itu, ada tulisan lain. Warnanya biru muda.

_"Bener deh, aku nggak tau mau ngomong apaan. Aku bukan mereka yang bisa puitis di saat tertentu._

_Tapi, kalau mengingat saat-saat ketika kita bertiga masih bersama, bercanda dan ketawa-ketiwi bareng, saling tebar tepung kayak tahun lalu, sering nongkrong ke taman bareng sampe ketiduran disana sampai malem, sepertinya aku tau harus ngomong apa sekarang._

_Yah, walaupun sekarang kita cuman berdua..._

_...tetap semangat kayak pas kita masih bertiga, ya._

_Happy Birthday, Hibiya._

_- Konoha_

_(P.S.: Iya, aku kehabisan warna spidol. Tadi telat ngambil.)"_

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, di kertas itu sudah tampak bulat-bulatan kecil yang basah.

"AAAAH, HIBIYA JANGAN NANGIIIS—!"

Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa seperti tertindih sekian orang, ya?

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku sangat menikmati sisa hari ini. Setelah makan malam bersama (yup, kue labu itu lezat sekali), kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar keluar.

Itu usul Oba-san lho, bukan usulku atau yang lain. Ya kali.

Ada banyak hal yang kami lakukan; karaokean bareng, main di game arcade, belanja (bukan, aku mana mau belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari), foto-foto bareng, dan bahkan masing-masing kami mendapat satu cone es krim dalam perjalanan pulang.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang aneh saat kami temui saat sudah sampai di base adalah: pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

"Kido, kamu yakin kan pintunya udah dikunci tadi?" kata Kano saat ia melihati Danchou-san berusaha membuka pintu base.

"Harusnya sih udah."

Tak lama kemudian, suara ceklekan kunci berhenti terdengar, dan sebagai gantinya, Danchou-san menoleh horor ke arah kami.

"Kalo nggak bisa lewat pintu, kita lewat jendela aja."

(Manjat jendela, gitu?)

"Nggak, Hibiya-kun. Cuman ngeliatin lewat jendela, maksudnya."

(Seto horor. Bisa baca pikiran orang. Horor.)

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti mereka berjalan menuju jendela base terdekat. Dari sana juga sih sebenarnya juga tidak kelihatan apa-apa, kondisi yang sama persis sebelum kami meninggalkan base tadi. Gelap gulita.

Eh tunggu, sepertinya aku mulai menyadari sesuatu―

"GYAAAAA!"

.

Lah, kemana Danchou-san? Perasaan tadi dia ada di depanku, tapi sekarang...

...eh, dia malah ngumpet di balik Kano sama Seto.

"I-itu..itu apaan melayang-layang di tengah ruangan?!" serunya tergagap.

Aku yang penasaran (dan juga paling dekat dengan jendela) pun berusaha melihat lebih jelas ke dalam base. Awalnya sih memang tidak bisa terlihat jelas, tapi setelah aku sedikit melototi ruangan itu, samar-samar sesuatu mulai kelihatan.

Itu semacam spidol.

Terbang-terbangan di ruang tengah.

Lalu kertas hadiahku tadi juga terangkat.

(Oh yesh, hantu macam apa yang segitu kangennya denganku sampai seperti itu?)

"...nggak akan nyangka Hibiya sesetrong itu sama hantu."

Hantu?

_Spidol terbang_ tadi dibilang hantu?

"Danchou-san ngomong apaan, sih.." aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku. "Itu bukan hantu, tenang aja!"

"Kalau bukan hantu, terus yang bikin sampai spidol dan kertasmu itu melayang-layang apaan?"

"Setan, kali."

(HANTU SAMA SETAN SAMA AJA, DODOL.)

_kletak._

Dari jendela yang kupandangi lagi, sekarang posisi spidol dan kertasnya sudah ada pada tempatnya, di meja. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tapak kaki dan ceklekan pintu.

CKLEK.

"Oi, liat deh." Shintarou, secara tiba-tiba, sudah berada di depan pintu base. Dan pintunya terbuka. "Cepet masuk yuk. Udah mulai dingin nih."

* * *

Lampu dinyalakan, dan semua terlihat normal saja. Posisi kue yang masih ditutupi tudung, bekas hamburan konfeti, remot yang entah kenapa sudah ada di samping kakiku, kertas hadiahku tadi, dan juga spidol pink salmon di sebelahnya―

―sebentar. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat spidol tadi sore.

"Oh, lihat!" Mary mengangkat kertas itu dan membukanya. "Aku nggak inget ada yang nulis ucapan ultah buat Hibiya-kun di tengah-tengah."

_Dzigh._

"Ano, Mary..."cicitku pelan. Antara nahan gengsi karena mengaku berani sama hantu dan juga penasaran. "Boleh kulihat kertas itu?"

"Nih~" Dan saat kertas itu sampai di tanganku, aku hanya bisa tercengang melihat tulisan baru berwarna pink salmon tertera besar-besar di tengah kertas itu.

.

"_Met ultah, shota jelek._

_Masih inget gue, kan? Yep, gue yang ketabrak truk itu._

_Kalo lo masih inget, berarti lo gagal move-on._

_HAHA, kagaklah. But still, happy birthday bro!_

_Gue setuju sama kata-kata para sohib baru lo disini. Kalo gue perhatiin, sejak gue meninggal waktu itu, lo berubah 180 derajat, ya. Jadi jarang senyum dan suka gigit orang baru._

_Plis dong Hibiya, plis banget. Tolong pertahanin diri lo yang dulu. Lo yang tergila-gila banget sama gue, lo yang keliatannya bersedia ngelakuin apapun demi gue, lo yang uring-uringan pas gue fangirlingan gara-gara Konoha, lo yang ngejar gue yang lagi ngejar kucing item itu..._

_Bukan, ya kali gue minta lo ngulang semua itu._

_Gue cuman minta jangan sampai sifat ceria dan narsis itu hilang dari lo. Gue nggak mau lo sampai segitunya cuman gara-gara gue. Entar guenya disini juga susah._

_Yah, gitulah. Intinya harapan gue buat lo adalah:_

_Buruan move-on dari gue, tapi jangan sepenuhnya lupain gue juga. Karena disini, gue juga akan selalu kangen sama lo. Sama Konoha juga._

_Udahan ya. Sekali lagi, otanome!_

_- Asahina Hiyori._

_(P.S.: Salam buat Konoha, ya. :D)"_

_._

Ah, kelenjar lakrimalku mulai overload lagi. Dan saat Oba-san menepuk pundakku untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja, cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku.

"Nggak apa-apa, Momo. Cuman keinget kenangan lama."

Aku mengarahkan mataku ke arah jendela, dan aku bisa melihat sosok transkluen Hiyori melambai-lambai sembari tersenyum ke arahku.

Dan aku berani bersumpah, itu adalah kali pertama aku tersenyum lebar setelah semua yang kulalui dulu.

.

.

.

_(Karena mereka bersembilan, ini menjadi ulangtahun terbaik di sepanjang sejarah hidupku.)_

* * *

end.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Never read a fanfic whilst writing one. Or else. /pakesokngebulesegala/

Kenapa Konoha tau kalo dia kena amnesia? Entahlah, tanyalah pada internet yang bergoyang~ /gagitu/

Jadi, begitulah.

Oh ya, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Kagerou Project (atau apapun itu), jadi yaa, mohon saran dan perbaikannya kalau kurang...semoga nggak nyepam aja deh XD

(Modal sih ada, tapi itu juga baca novelnya loncat-loncat.)

Terus, ucapan selamat ulangtahunku buat Hibiya udah dititipin lewat itu 9 orang~jadinya males nulis ulang disini~ /dilempar/

Terus juga, birthday wish punya Momo tadi dipinjem dari Otsukimi Recital. Aku tahu rata-rata udah pada tahu semua, cuman mau ngasih disclaimer tambahan doang. :)

Ohya, buat siapapun yang nunggu sisa 2 fanfic-ku yang lain, itu juga dalam proses, be doing it ASAP, don't worry!

Reviews are appreciated! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Sekian dan salam loncat!

Ayumu N.

(P.S.: Itu namanya doang humor. Kok jadi krenyes gitu yah jadinya? ._.)

* * *

.

_omake_

.

"Danchou-san yang bikin kuenya? Serius?"

"Yaelah!" Kano menepuk punggungku, tertawa. "Lu kudet amat sih, nak, nggak tau Kido bisa masak udah dari kapan tau!"

"Yaudah sih, 23." Aku balas melotot kearahnya.

"Eh, udah! Berantem itu nggak indah!" Seto seperti biasanya datang menengahi. "Nah, Hibiya-kun, kamu penasaran ya labunya kami dapat dari mana?"

"Iya juga sih..."

"Nah, soal itu, itu sisa dari Halloween 4 hari yang lalu!"

.

.

(Berarti itu labu basi, gitu?)

"Nggaklah. Kan udah disimpen di kulkas."

Sukses mukaku cengo kubik di tempat.

* * *

owari beneran.

* * *

So, eh. :)


End file.
